Rose's Journey
by legolover10
Summary: A serpentine who lived her life without parents, Rose has to go through the worse thing that happened in her life: Marrying her general. What will she do to get out of this? What will happen if she does get out of this? Will she ever find her own true love?
1. Wedding

Somewhere faraway in a forest where no human wishes to go, not because of the dangerous animals or deadly plants, lies a mysterious tribe of snakes known as the Vipers and the Vipresses. They were a strong, yet peaceful tribe where the males ruled the females. The Males have the power to control water, and the females control nature. They never interact with humans or the other serpentine. They wanted nothing to do with the warring tribes, yet they tell stories of their past to make sure no one will be stupid enough to unleash them.

All snakes in the village where getting ready for a big day, tomorrow the general was getting married to the female of his choice.

Somewhere in a small hut of the village was a female trying on a dress with her best friend, hoping tomorrow would never come.

"You look great!". Rose look down at her friend who was fixing up her dress. " Great, now that you have clarify that, can you take this thing off me Violet! I don't want to be in this thing. This dress is important and I don't want to be wearing this when I'm marrying the biggest jerk in our village." Rose yelled. "Oh, come on, you're marrying the general, the highest rank of snake, tomorrow, and you're not exited that he chose you, out of every female in the village. You don't want to be calling your future husband a jerk." Violet yelled back."I don't care what you say. I feel an evil presence when I'm near him." Rose said.  
"Well you got to go through with it anyway. You can at least thank me." Violet said.  
"Ya, whatever, just take this thing off me! It's almost 4:30!" Rose pointed out. "You need to stop going to the men training session! If you get caught you'll be banished!" Violet said, "And if you get banished, you'll never marry the general!"  
"Why would I want to marry someone as heartless as him", Rose said,"Or any of the other males! Their all the same, treating the females like we're jewels that can be bought. Now, I have to go!". She quickly slithered into her room and changed out of the dress and grab her purse.

"Bye Violet, I just can't miss a single session", Rose said to her best friend as she slithered out the door. Violet just sighed, knowing Rose is right. She wouldn't want to get married to someone who doesn't love her either, but it's just the way of life.  
"One day, if I'm ever general females would be able to fight, or choose who they want to marry, or anything because I'll set them free", Rose thought to herself as she went to the men training session.


	2. Banished

Rose rushed out of the village and into the forest. She went to her usual hiding spot and watch as the session began. She smiled as the warm-up began.

Taking a stroll through the forest, Gwaner was making notes for the final preparation of his wedding. He picked the most beautiful, and most powerful one he found.

He then saw a small similar tail peaking out of a bush. He smiled as he went to surprise his fiancé.

His smiled changed into a frown when he saw Rose fighting like the other men who don't seem to notice her. How long has this been happening. He has to do something, but he still want to marry her. He made up his mind.

"You!" He said loudly, "You are going against the female law!" Rose turned around to see the eyes of the devil. Her eyes were wide in fear as she slithered back a bit, trembling, and trying to stay off the ground.

"You will go back to your hut and never come here again. You are a female! Act like it! You're lucky I don't banished you for this!" Gnawer roared.

Rose's fear turned into anger. "No!"

"What?!"

"I said no. I'm not going to stay here and be treated like a pet! I'm never going to let another male like you boss me around! I deserve more freedom. If you won't let me fight, then I'm not marrying you! I would rather be dead than marry someone who treats me like I'm a piece of jewelry!" She stood up straight, baring her fangs.

Gwaner thought for a moment. He still want to marry her, but he also has to teach her a lesson. A idea popped in his mind.

"Fine," Gnawer said, "I would pack your things if I was you because you're banished! You are to leave and never to return!"  
A tear trickled down Rose's eye. She should've thought before saying anything. She just quickly slithered out of the forest without taking anything but her small purse.

"What have I done!"


	3. Never Trust a Human

Rose slither through the hot, soft sand slowly, regretting what she just done. "I may never see Violet again, if only I listened to her", she thought. Still, she had a little bit of happiness and hope in her heart.

Suddenly, a newspaper flew up to her. She saw four colorful people on the cover and so Rose began to read: "The four ninjas has help the people of Ninjago from the evil Lord Garmadon. If they can stop him, then they'll be able to help anyone!"

"Or possibly, anything", Rose thought. Then she looked ahead to see a large city nearby. "The ninja must be there."

Rose then slithered towards the city seeing if she could get help from the ninja. If she can get there help, then maybe they can help her get her tribe back!

Once she go into the city, she hid in a dark ally until she knew if it was safe. She watch the people doing their daily business peacefully until finally, she went up to one to ask where the ninja are.

"Excuse me can you tel..."  
"Snake!"

Everybody in the area ran away screaming until they were out of sight. Rose was a bit confused. "Why would they runaway like that,"she thought out loud,"I have shown them no harm."

Then Rose heard sirens. Soon, about 3 police cars came and one of the officers came out speaking to her from a megaphone.  
"Put your hands behind your head and nobody gets hurt." He said loudly. He signaled the others to ready their guns.

Rose freaked out and slithered quickly out of the city, hearing gun fire. Why are people keep treating her this cruelty.  
She slithered through the desert until she knew the cops didn't follow. Now lost, with no map.

She was now sad, confused, and now since she's in the desert, thirsty. She had no idea what to do or where to go. She's going to die out here. Rose wished her parents were here. They would've stop her from making all of her mistakes. She needed some hope.

Then, out in the distance she saw it, an old, and large city peaking out of the sand, as if it was brought by angels.


	4. A Little New Friend

The city infront of her, it was different. It seems empty, no one was coming in or out. Rose went to check it out.

When she got close she saw some guards, but they look a bit weird. They look red, and they seem to have fangs.

That when it hit her, those were snakes from the other tribes. She heard about them. Her tribe stayed out of the war while the other tribes fought it.

She slithered back a bit when she felt the ground shake. Two small but strong snakes come out of the ground and grab her arms, and another one came up and put a gag on her mouth. Soon more snakes came and started to drag her into the city. She tried to resist, but they were too strong.

They put her in a cage and left. Rose was about to yell for help when she heard someone whimpering in the corner. She look to see a little blonde boy in the cage with her.

"Wh-Who are y-you?", the boy asked.

"Rose", she answered." Who are you?"

"Lloyd Garmadon"

"Garmadon? I read a name like that on the newspaper"

"That was probably my father, Lord Garmadon. Anyway, why is a snake like you doing in a cage, also I haven't seen anybody like you here."  
"My tribe is different from the rest. We are peaceful and tend to stay hidden, so we're not known to people. Why is a little kid like you doing in a cage?"

"A snake put me in here. His name is P-"

Just then down the hall five large snakes slithered closer and closer towards the cage with a evil look in their eyes.

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	5. Confronting The King

The five snakes came to a halt at the cage. The largest snake lowered his head down. His eyes met Rose's.  
"Who might you be"he asked.  
"Why should I answer to you!"Rose snapped at him.  
"I could just put you back into the desert where you can just die of dehydration"  
"Rose"  
"What is she"the green one ask.  
"Never seen anyone like her"the blue one stated.  
"Never mind what she is, well, a she!"the red on exclaimed.  
"Oh, can we keep her,"the black one said happily.  
"Will the four of you shut it! I want to ask her questions!"the large one yelled."Now, Rose, what are you doing away from your peaceful tribe.  
"You know about my tribe?"Rose said.  
"I know more than most,'"he answered back.  
"Well I only answer questions outside of cages,"she said.  
"I see"the large snake said. He then slithered to the other generals.  
"I say we dispose of her. She seems useless."he whispered to them.  
"Are you crazy! It's not everyday a female comes by. You know about her tribe, there has to be something useful about her,"the blue snake finished.  
"Fine, only on one condition"the bigger snake said.  
"What is that"

"I made up my mind,"the large snake said as he slithered back to the female,"we will let you stay, if you help us. If you decline, we'll throw you back into the Sea of Sand."  
"How could I help you?"Rose asked  
"I want you to help fight off some enemies of ours,"he answered  
Rose smiled in joy. Male snakes, actually going to let her fight! On the other hand, she doesn't know who she's up against, she made up her mind. "Yes" she answered.  
The large snake opened the cage and Rose jumped out and hugged him.  
"Get off of me," he yelled as he shoved her off.  
"Sorry, um what's your name anyway"she asked.  
"Pythor, here let me take you to your room,"The general answered as he, and all the other snakes left to the female's room.  
Lloyd watch as Rose left with the generals, wishing he would of stopped her from joining the snakes.


	6. Arguing With The King

All the generals escorted Rose to her room, Pythor looking annoyed at his love struck generals. He was relieved when they finally got to Rose's room.

"This is your room", He said. Rose's eyes lit up.

"I get my own room", Rose said, "You're so sweet!" She thought about giving him a hug, but his dark stare told her otherwise.

"It was my idea to let you stay", Scales said proudly. Rose smiled at the blue charming snake.

"Yes, so that means if she betrays us, then I'm throwing both you out!", Pythor yelled. Rose's smiled turned into a frown as she faced Pythor.

"Cut this guy some slack. He was just being nice. Why do you keep bossing these guys around?! Rose asked. Pythor stared at her with angry eyes.

"Because, I am the king! I am in charge, I'm the one who keeps order! My job is more difficult with you around, so you'll should watch your mouth!" Pythor yelled,"if you don't like my rules, then you can go back into the dessert!"

"Sorry, I didn't know. I'll try my best to stay out of your way." Rose said sadly.

Pythor frowned. He felt bad, and he didn't know why.

"Well," he said calmly,"you better get your rest. We're leaving early in the morning going to the constrictai tomb."

"Ok", Rose answered with a smile. She went into her room and closed her door. It was a good sized room with enough lighting. She slithered to her bed and dozed off.

Pythor smiled as he slithered off to his room and into his bed. He thought about Rose. She seems different than what he heard about her tribe. He thought what tomorrow would bring.

He hopes tomorrow he'll be closer to his goal: Unleashing the Great Devouror!


	7. Nightmares

*Rose woke up in a dark cave. She saw her friend tied up strangling in the knots. Rose ran towards Violet, unaware of the shadow lurking behind her. She was a few feet away when something pulled her to the ground. When she managed to open her eyes, standing in front of her was Gwaner. He pulled out a blade and point it at her.

"You will pay for you're treachery" He then lashed the blade at her...*

Rose eyes opened almost instantly, and her breathing was so heavy, it was as if she'd jogged a mile.

Falling back to sleep seemed useless. She got up to check the time. 10:34 pm. Rose got out of bed and out of her room. She heard chatter, which made her feel relieved knowing she wasn't the only one up. She saw a blue snake coming down the hall.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where's King Pythor's room is?" She asked politely.

"It's down the hall. Look for the biggest door on the right." The warrior said.

"Thank you!" Rose said as she slithered down the hall. She halt at the large door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is waking me up! Do you know what time it is!" Pythor yelled.

"It's Rose." She said calmly.

The door open showing Pythor's sleepy face.

"Rose, what are you doing up. I thought you went to sleep an hour ago." He said with droopy eyes.

"I had a nightmare." Rose quickly said.

"You're not a child. Go back to bed"

"But I can't sleep. Is it ok if i just stay in here with you?"

She then look at him with big eyes.

"Oh no, not the puppy eyes!" Pythor thought.

He then heard a small whimper escape her mouth.

"Fine! I'll let you sleep here." He finally said.

Rose just smiled as she quickly slithered into Pythor's bed.

"Just don't sleep too close to me." Pythor told her as he got in the same bed.

Rose just nodded as she fell into a deep, wonderful sleep.


	8. Messing With The King

Rose woke up, snuggling close to Pythor. She remember that she wasn't suppose to be this close to him, but she didn't really care, she never listen to anyone but herself. King or not, she's not letting go.

She decided to make the best of it. She started nuzzling his neck a little, now hearing Pythor purr. She smiled at this, so she nuzzle him more. He chuckled and opened his eyes. His smile turned into a frown when he saw how close Rose was to him.

"Rose, what are you doing!" He said.

"Just cuddling with the snake king." Rose told him. She then cuddled up closer to him.

"Well get off of me." He then pushed her away. Pythor looked at the time.

"Get ready, we're leaving soon." He told her.

"Where?" She asked.

"The constrictai tomb. I told you this yesterday."

"Sorry I forgot." She then got out of bed.

"Wake up the others an tell them to meet me at the slither pit." Pythor said.

She nodded as she went out to wake the others for her next adventure.

**Just in case you're confused, the constrictai tomb is the place where Pythor find the map of the fangblades.**


	9. Reunited

The serpentine just left the constrictai tomb, Rose a bit confused. What was this "devouror" they talk of. She just shook it off. When they got to the bottom of the mountain, she had a idea.

"Pythor, can we stop somewhere?" Rose asked.

"No we can not. The other snakes are getting restless!" He told her.

"I mean just me and you." She said getting closer to him. Pythor's eyes widen.

"Why just me?" He asked.

"I want to show you something, and I know I can count on you to keep a secret. Please, it's important!" She then held his hand.

"Fine! If you say it's important." He gave in. Rose gave him a big hug.

"What did I say about hugging me!" Pythor said.

"I sworn to myself that'll I'll never let a male boss me around." She said. Pythor couldn't help but chuckle. Rose finally let go.

"Skales!" Pythor yelled.

"Yes Pythor." Skales said as he slithered to Pythor.

"I need you to lead the serpentine to Ouroboros. Rose want to show something to me." He told his second in command.

"Ok." He answered. He slithered to Fangtom.

"What are you doing. We can't let Pythor go with her alone!" Fangtom said.

"Don't worry. Pythor won't take Rose away from. I seen her with him. Pythor doesn't seem to even like her." Skales told his worried friend.

"True."

Rose took Pythor to a forest. Inside, she went through it, and stop when they reached a lake with a beautiful waterfall.

"We're here." She announced.

"What's so important about this place." He said.

"You'll see." She then whistle like a bird, as if it was a code. Out in the distance, there was another whistle. Then someone jumped out of a tree and hugged Rose.

"Rose, I miss you!" The stranger to Pythor said.

"I miss you too Violet!" Rose said.

"Rose, who is this?" Pythor asked.

"Pythor, this is my best friend Violet. Violet, this is Pythor." She told him.

"Oh, is Pythor your new boyfriend?" Violet asked.

Rose's eyes widen instantly.

"No. He's my friend. I've met him after I was banished." Rose told her. "Pythor, can she please stay with us. Please."

"I guess I'll say yes. If I say no, you'll just keep bothering me until I do." He answered. Rose just smiled as she, Pythor, and Violet slithered home.


	10. In The Arms Of The King

Pythor finally got home with Rose and Violet. He was a bit annoyed, because they were acting like children all the way to Ouroboros, and he couldn't take it any longer.

"Pythor, you're back. Who's the new one?" Skales asked.

"I'm Violet, who are you my little cute snake?" Violet answered for Pythor. Skales blushed.

"I-I'm Skales." He said.

"Rose, You and Violet are going to share a room. As for me, I'm going to bed." Pythor said.

"Why so early?" Asked Skales.

"Because, I'd just slithered here with two females who are starting to get on my nerve." He answered. He then slithered to his room while Rose and Violet were laughing.

"Well, I guess I'm going to bed soon. Annoying a snake takes a lot out of you." Rose said.

"I'll go to. This was a long day." Violet told her. They then slithered off to their room

.  
"Now that I got Violet back, I won't get anymore nightmares." Rose thought. Once she got to bed, she dozed off.

*Rose awoke once again, but this time she wasn't in a cave, she was in a hut. She looked around, she saw Pythor's lifeless body laying on the ground. Rose was about to scream when someone put a knife against her long neck.

"You will pay for what you done!" Rose heard Gwaners voice from behind. He started to put pressure on the knife. Everything went black.*

Rose woke up, this time in Ouroboros. She thought she'd fixed the problem. She can tell it's still early.

She got out of bed and out of her room. She then went into Pythor's room without knocking. She got into his bed and snuggled up close to him. Somehow when she's with him, she feels like nothing could hurt her.


	11. Safe In Your Arms

Pythor woke up to a warm morning, unexpectedly seeing Rose all snuggled up to him, again. Pythor sighed. When is she gonna stop this. He tried to push her off, she would budge. He kept pushing her until she was out of his grasp. Rose then woke up.

"Rose, what are you doing in here again!" Pythor said looking a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Pythor, I had another bad dream." She then looked down."There just so horrible, that I only feel safe when I'm with you."

Pythor blushed. He did not expect this, especially from her.

"What dreams were you having?" He asked.

"They both have Gwaner in them. It's like he's haunting me." Rose answered. She hugged Pythor in fear. "The first one had Violet tied up, and the second one had you- it had you..." A tear came out of her eye.

"What?! What was I'm doing." Pythor asked.

"You-you were, gone." More tears came out of her eyes. Pythor didn't know what to do or say, but he did know one thing. She cares about him, and she need him.

"Rose, please don't cry. I won't leave you." He finally told her.

"Promise?" Rose asked.

"Promise." He answered. He then hugged her.

"And one more thing," Pythor said,"don't expect me to hug you." He then smiled, which made Rose chuckle. Pythor was glad to see that his female friend happy again. He also thought about the dreams.

What did they mean?


	12. His Tribe

Rose sat up top of the giant snake statue, waiting for Pythor's return. He was out getting items he called "fangblades". Her friend, Violet, was amusing the males that stayed behind.

Rose sighed. It was starting to get a bit dark. She stood up and looked out in the distance. She was happy to see the group that left is now returning.

She quickly slithered down the statue to greet her snake king.

When Pythor made it to the city, Rose slithered up to say hi, when she notice something glimmering in his hand.

"Hi Pythor, what's that in your hand?" Rose asked

"This? This is the fangblade I told you about." He answered.

"Oh, that's a fangblade. It's beautiful." She told him.

"Hey Rose, where's Violet?" Skales asked.

"She's in her room." Rose answered. Skales quickly slithered towards the room which held Violet. Rose just chuckled.

"So what's this fangblade for?" Rose asked.

"If we collect four fangblades, we would be able to unleash the Great Devouror." He answered.

"What is this Devouor for?" She asked.

"It's gonna consumed all of Ninjago so we can get revenge on the humans for locking us up." He answered.

"Doesn't that seemed too harsh?" She asked.

"You don't get it! The humans locked my tribe up with little food. I'm the last of my kind because of them. I have to do this!" Pythor answered. He then slithered away angerly. Rose just stood there, unable to do or say a thing.


	13. Comforting Nights

Rose slithered down the hall until she got to Pythor's room. When she opened the door, she saw Pythor on sitting on the bed looking at his staff. She had to say something, but didn't know what to say.

She finally came in the room and sat right next to him. Pythor didn't turn to look.  
"Pythor, I sorry of what happened to your tribe." Rose said.

"Why are you saying sorry. You are not one of the horrible people who locked my tribe up." He said, still looking at his staff.

"Well, I'm sorry for what I've said. Is there anyway to do to make it up?" She asked. Pythor finally looked away from his staff.

"You did nothing wrong, you need to do nothing to make it up." He answered.

"Well, is there anyway I can see you smile." Rose asked.

"Rose right now, I just want to be alone." He answered.

"I'm not leaving." She said. She then kiss his cheek. Pythor blushed and gave her a little smile.

"Mission accomplished." He said. Rose chuckled.

"Hey, next time you you get a fangblade, can I come." Rose asked.

"No you can't. I don't want you getting hurt." He answered.

"How are collecting these considered dangerous?"

"Pesky ninjas are always trying to stop us. If they capture you, then they'll have something to use against us."

"I'm can take them on."

"I still think you should stay here. You'll be our secret weapon."

"Secret weapon. I like it."

"Glad you do. Now it's getting late, I got a big day ahead of me."

"Ok, can't miss a night snuggling with you." Pythor blushed again, as he and Rose got into bed, and Rose snuggling as close as she can, falling into a deep, and wonderful sleep.


	14. Questioning Generals

Rose was in Violets room, with the three generals who stayed behind. Fangtom, Skalidor, and Acidicus were talking to Rose, with hearts in their eyes. Violet was listening, trying not to laugh at the generals who were obsessing over the female.

"So Fangtom, how did you get that second head?" Rose asked.

"I accidentally bit myself. It was a, tragic, story." Fangtom answered, trying to sound cool.

"Well I was locked up in a tomb. What's more tragic than that!" Skalidor said.

"Skalidor, we were all locked up in a tomb." Acidicus pointed out. Violet and Rose couldn't help it but laugh. Skalidor then blushed, embarrassed infront of the laughing females.

"Don't feel embarrass. Snakes say stupid things from time to time." Rose said. Skalidor then smiled.

"So Rose, you've been in the city for a while. What's you're favorite thing about it?" Acidicus asked.

"I'll say all the snakes who lived here." Rose answered.

"Do you have a favorite snake?" Fangtom asked. Rose blushed, she didn't know what to say.

"I do, but I preferred not to say." She answered.  
"Is it one of us?" Skalidor asked. Rose had an answer, but if she tells them, it might break their hearts.  
"Well-"  
Suddenly the doors flung opened showing Fangdam, Fangtom's brother.

"Generals-and ladies, King Pythor have-returned to the city with the-fourth fangblade." He said, out of breath.

"Pythor's back!" Rose said excitedly as she quickly slithered out of the room, obviously to see Pythor.

"Wait, that means Skales is back too!" Violet said, as she slithered out the room, like her friend did.

When Rose finally got to Pythor, she jumped up and hugged him, who nearly fell.

"Rose, what are you doing!" He asked.

"Just hugging my king." She answered.

"While I'm holding a deadly blade!" Pythor said.

"Yah, when I really think about it, I can see the stupidity in it more clearly." She said. Rose and Pythor both chuckled. Rose then smiled and kissed Pythor's cheek. What she didn't realized is that the three generals witnessed it, all of their hearts breaking.


	15. Love For All

The three generals were in the council room, without the king and his second-in-command. They wanted for Skales to come, but he was too busy flirting with Violet.

"Pythor lied to us! He said he had no feelings for Rose!" Fangtom stated.

"We have to do something!" Skalidor said.

"We should attack him and take our staffs back." Acidicus suggested.

"If we do that, Rose may never love us." Fangtom said. Just outside the door, Rose was heading towards the concil room picking up something Pythor left behind, when she heard the generals voices.

"How are we suppose make Rose love us. There has to be something!" Rose heard Acidicus's voice. Why are they trying to get her to love them. They've must of found out that she likes Pythor. She has to do something, but also make sure Pythor doesn't find out she has a crush on him.

She opened the door, seeing the three generals shocked, and hoping she didn't over heard them.

"Rose what are you doing here." Skalidor asked.

"How much did you hear?" Acidicus added.

"Guys, why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?" Rose asked.

"We didn't know if you like us or not, but now we know." Fangtom answered sadly.

"So what I'm not in love with you. There are other females." Rose said.

"What females. The only females I know are human, or in love with someone else." Skalidor stated.

"What about the females from my tribe. Guys, I promise myself one day I'll set my tribe free, and when I do so, I'm pretty sure so females would have eyes set on you guys." Rose said.

The males thought about it for a sec. They all smiled, telling Rose they like the idea.

"One more thing, please don't tell Pythor I'm in love with him." Rose asked. All the generals nodded.

Suddenly the door open, with Pythor coming out of it.

"Rose, what's taking so long, and generals, what are you doing in here." He asked.

"Sorry I was taking so long. The generals needed help with something." She answered.

"Ok. Well, you snakes should head to bed. We're leaving for the third fangblade early tomorrow." He said. All the snakes nodded and left.  
Tomorrow is going to be a big day.


	16. Always By Your Side

Rose slithered back and forth in Violet's room. Violet and the three generals watch her, with worry in their eyes.

"Rose, I know you're worried about Pythor, but you need to stop pacing. He'll come back safe and sound." Violet reassured her friend.

"What if he come back hurt. Why did the fangblade had to be in a Volcano." Rose said, finally stop pacing.

"He's a strong snake. He'll come back with the next fangblade with not a scratch on him. Besides he has Skales with him." Violet said with a dreamy face.

"Ya, that makes me feel better." Rose said. Violet looked at her angerly.

"Sorry. I'm not just worried about the volcano, I afraid the ninja might hurt him." Rose said.

"All you need to do is calm down." Violet said.

"Ok. I'll calm down. Everything is ok." Rose said to herself. She laid on the bed, and closed her eyes.

-  
*Her eyes opened, revealing Ouroboros's dungeon. She saw Violet, Skales, Fangtom, Acidicus, and Skalidor all in chains. Who she didn't see was Pythor. Rose heard a dark chuckle.

When she turned around, she saw Gwaner, holding a knife up to Pythor's neck. Pythor looked at Rose, fear in his eyes.

"I'll give you one more chance. Marry me, or say goodbye to your snake friend." He warned her. Rose didn't know what to do. She must save Pythor.

"Rose run! You must go!" His voice worsens, as Gwaner pushes the knife up against his neck. "I-I-L-"*

Rose's eyes flew opened. The room empty. She got out and searched for her friends. She was happy to find them in the council room, with Pythor. When she opened the door, Pythor turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi Rose. Glad to finally see you awake." He said.

"Thanks. Did you get the next fangblade?" Rose asked.

"Yes, all we need is one more." He answered.

"That's great!" Rose said. She went up to Pythor and gave him a hug.

'Please never leave my side'.


	17. Love On A Bus

That night, Rose didn't get that much sleep. She was thinking about the dream she had. Pythor was saying something to her.

Rose choose to shake it off. It was a dream, whatever he was saying, it probably meant nothing in real life.

_*Skipping the part when Pythor collected the forth fangblade and it was taken by ninja*_

**On tour bus**  
Rose sat in the front of the bus, waiting for Skales to bring back Pythor. She begged Pythor to let her come. Violet stayed back with the three other generals, though she wanted to come along with Skales. Rose was in charge of watching the trembling tour guide while the other snakes escorted the people off the bus.

Rose was happy to see Skales and Pythor coming down from the snake like helicopter. When Pythor came in, he gave Rose a smile.  
A while after they took off, the ninja have infiltrated the bus and Skales left to deal with them. Rose was happy to finally be alone with Pythor. Maybe she can tell Pythor how she feel about him.

"Hey Pythor," Rose said as she got closer to him,"there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Well, can you please make it quick." Pythor said trying to focus on the road.

"I like you." Rose said.

"I like you too." Pythor said.

"No, I'm in love with you." Rose said. Pythor's eyes widen. He was about to say something when Sensei Wu came in.

"Take the wheel." He told her. Rose did as she was told. She heard the fighting, but couldn't see. She twitched a little when she heard Pythor scream.

Soon Rose wasn't able to control the steering wheel. The bus shook uncontrollably until it fell to the side and skidded through the sand.  
This is not going to end well.


	18. Seperation

Rose and Pythor left the snake truck with the old man unable to get out. Rose still wondering if Pythor liked her back.

As he placed the blades in the statues, Rose went up to him and held his hand. He turned to her and smile.

"I'm glad I get to spend this moment with with you." He said. Rose blushed. They slithered down the statue and in the middle of the slither pit. Pythor turned to Rose.

"There was something I was meaning to tell you." Pythor said, " I-"

"What have you done!" The old man said. Pythor growl as Wu ruin his moment with Rose. Pythor was about to fight the old man when the statue of the devouror began to break.

Pythor looked at the broken statue in shock. Suddenly a piece of the slither pit near Pythor fell. When he looked down, he screamed in fear.

"It's so big!" Pythor yelled. He tried to slither away when Wu jumped onto him and held his neck so it's facing the devouror.

Rose went up to him. He got out of Wu's grasp and faced her.

"Pythor, we need to leave." Rose said.

"No! You need to go! I wouldn't be able to go. You did nothing!" He said.

"I'll never leave you!" Rose yelled. She hugged Pythor, and dared never to leave his grasp.

"Rose, what I wanted to say is that I love you too." He said. Rose smiled, tears pouring down her eyes.

She was about to kiss him when the devouror shot out of ground. Pythor pushed Rose with all his strength so the devouror wouldn't get her.

The devouror consumed Pythor and slithered towards the ninjas. Rose stood there as she watch the Devouror slither away.

'Pythor, what did you do?'


	19. Fight Of A Lifetime

Rose left Ourobores and into the woods. The devouror got destroyed hours ago, with no sign of Pythor. She cried softly. She heard a dark chuckle behind her. She turned around showing the last snake she would ever want see, Gwaner.

"So, you lost your little boyfriend. Now he's out of the way, you will come back to our tribe and marry me." He told her.

"I would rather be dead." She spat.

"You will not talk to me like that! This is not like one dreams, girl." He yell.

"Wait how did you know about my dreams." Rose said in shock.

"How did I know. Easy, I cause them. Now you'll be coming with me to our tribe." Gwaner said. Rose was in shock.

"Find! I'll come to our tribe, but not to marry you. I challenge you to a slither pit!" She said. Gwaner chuckled once more.

"You stand no chance." Gwaner finished.

-  
A lot of snakes came to the slither pit. Rose didn't mind it. Gwaner slithered up to Rose.

"Let's make a wager. If I win then you'll marry me and love me like a regular female." He said.

"And if you lose." Rose asked.

"Then I'll tell you where your beloved is." He said.

"You know where Pythor is?" Rose asked. Gwaner only chuckled as he slithered to his side.

'I have to win' Rose thought.

The fight began. Rose gave it her all. Gwaner wrapped his tail around her, Rose trying to breathe.

"You're doomed!" He growled. Rose couldn't take it anymore. She head butted him. He let go and Rose gave him one more punch.

Gwaner fell to the ground. The crowd cheered. She grabbed the staff. She glowed and her head gem changed from red to pink. Gwaner finally gained concinous.

"Now, tell me where Pythor is!"


	20. Warm Where It's Cold

In the city of Vipers and Viperesses, Rose and Violet were discussing important business.

"I'm leaving soon," Rose said,"so I need you to bring everyone to the city of Ouroboros for repairs. Skales and and the generals would be there to help."

"What about the other serpentine? Are they going to be there?" Violet asked.

"No. Lord Garmadon took them all." Rose answered.

"I hope you find Pythor. You two would make perfect couple." Violet said. Rose blushed.

"Bye Violet. I hope I wouldn't be gone long." Rose said. Rose left, taking a map that shows Pythor's location. According to it Pythor is in Birch Wood Forest.' I'll do anything to find you!'

Rose traveled through the forest, wearing a light winter coat and brought blankets just in case. She didn't seem to find any sign of Pythor. The weather was getting worse. She felt like Gwaner tricked her. Rose was about to leave when she saw some broken rope. She followed it until it lead to a tied up snake.

'Pythor'. Rose took out a knife and cut the ropes. She looked at Pythor, he was unconscious. She took the blankets out and wrapped it around him. She needs to find somewhere to stay to wait out the storm.

Rose found a weird looking tree with a symbol on it. She went closer to it. When she touched it, it opened showing a small room inside.  
She got Pythor and brought him into it. 'Please Pythor, please be ok.'

About an hour later, Pythor tried to open his eyes. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Rose pacing in a room which he has never been to. He listened to her.

"The storm is pass, but how am I able to get to Ouroboros. I won't be able to carry him, and he needs medical help. What should I do!" She said to herself.

"I don't think you need to carry me." Pythor said. Rose's eyes widen.

"Pythor!" She yelled. She slithered up quickly to Pythor and gave him a hug.

"Oh you don't know how I miss you!" She said.

"I miss you too." He said.

"You left something in Ouroboros." Rose said.

"What?" Pythor asked confused. Rose smiled and gave him a kiss. Pythor blushed, knowing that everything will be better knowing they're together again.


	21. Gwaners Revenge

Rose and Pythor slithered to Ouroboros, Rose holding Pythor's hand and resting her head on his neck while the slithered, not minding the heat. When they made it to the city they were greeted by familiar faces.

"Rose! You returned with Pythor! I'm so glad you're here. It's hard commanding a tribe." Violet said with a tired look on her face. Rose gave her a hug.

"So Pythor, since you're back, what are we going to do? The whole city is in ruins, and Garmadon or the ninja may attack." Asked his second in command.

"We'll rebuild the city. We don't have to worry about getting attack because Garmadon is after the ninja, and the ninja can care less if we're not attacking them. I'll help with the city." Pythor reassured.

"You're not doing any work until you're all healed. Gwaner must of done this to you! Violet where's Gwaner?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." Violet said. Just then part of Pythor's arm turned blue. He slapped his hand over it.

"Rose, I going to go to our room to rest while you and Violet go find Gwaner." He said. He quickly slithered to his room. He closed and locked the door. Soon, all of his purple skin turned blue, revealing Gwaner.

"That was close. I almost was caught." He said. He grabbed a bottle and drink the liquids inside. He suddenly turned back to Pythor.

"That Rose is so gullible. I wonder what her reaction is going to be like when her "beloved" is acting a bit strange." Gwaner said as he admired himself in the mirror.

"I still wonder myself where that purple punk ended up.

Somewhere, in a dark, spooky forest, eyes of a violet snake slowly opened.


	22. Bad Love

Pythor looked around the dark place, not knowing where he is or how he's going to get out. He must of got here when the Devouror blew up.  
Right now, the only thing that is important is getting out. He looked around, hearing sounds of wild animals and birds squawking like crazy.

'This is not going to be easy'

Gwaner left the room(as Pythor) thinking of ways to make Rose hate him. Just then she slithered down the hall and went up to Gwaner.

"Pythor, what are you doing up? You should be in bed." Rose asked. A idea blossomed in his head.

"Why should I listen to you. I'm the king! If anyone's to take orders, it should be you." Gwaner said. Rose looked at him, confused.

"Pythor, are you feeling well? You're acting... different." Rose asked.

"This is how I usually act. Now since we're dating, I don't have to be as nice as you think I am." He said.

"Pythor, I think you need to see a doctor. You seem to be getting worse." Rose said as she put her hand on Gwaner's head. He just smiled.  
"Calm down, babe. It's the same 'ol me, just better." He said. He then grabbed her hands and kissed her. Rose just stood there, thinking of something to do or, at least, an excuse.

"I got to talk to... Skales! Yes, it's important." Rose said as she slithered off quickly. Gwaner smiled.

Pythor finally made it out of the forest, with scratches all over him. He sighed in relief.

"Now to Ouroboros."


	23. The King Returns

Rose slithered through Ouroboros, confused by the way Pythor acted. She was happy when she found Skales, talking to Violet.

"Skales, I got to ask you. How did Pythor act before I met him?" Rose asked.

"No different than the way he acted when he first met you. Why?" Skales asked.

"He was acting strange today. He was rude and called me 'babe'." Rose said.

"What's wrong with that? Right babe." Skales said as he turned to Violet.

"Call me that, and loose your fingers." Violet threatened.

"Yah, I see the problem with that." He said nervously.

"Maybe he need to see the doctor. He must of gotten sick when he was in Birch Wood Forest." Violet said.

"That's probably it. I'll get the doctor." Rose said.

Pythor slithered slowly to Ouroboros. His wounds and the scorching sun enable him to slither in a normal pace. He was glad he was close to the city. Soon, he'll be able to see Rose again.

Just then a shadow came up behind him. He whacked Pythor in the head so hard, he fell unconscious onto the hot sand.  
The shadow gave a wicked smile.

"Rose! I found Gwaner." Pythor exclaimed as he dragged his body. Rose went up to him both relieved, and confused.

"Good, why is he unconscious?" Rose asked. She also saw that he had lots of scratches, but it didn't look like they were made recently.

"I found him trying to bother and threaten the other snakes. I had to knock him out. I think it's best to bring him to the dungeon." He said.

"Ok. I like to talk to him later." She said.

"No need. I'll talk to him. You got other duties to attend to." He said. Rose nodded as Pythor dragged him to the dungeon.

Rose couldn't help it but think there's something different about Gwaner.

Pythor awoke chained to a wall. He saw a figure in the corner that looks like... it looks like him!

"Well, well, well. Looks who awake." The figure said, sounding just like Pythor.

"What is the meaning of this!" Pythor asked, noticing his voice is different.

"Well, you see Pythor, I'm trying to make Rose fall in love with me, and the only way to do that is make her hate you. Once she does, I'll use a love potion so she'll fall head over heels for me!" He said. Pythor's heart broke.

"Who are you!" Pythor asked. The snake just chuckled.

"I'm Gwaner. And once Rose is mine, I'll get rid of you, permanently!" The snake left, leaving Pythor in the uncomfortable chains, hot and hurt.

"Rose I gotta save you, somehow"


	24. The Real You

Gwaner left the dungeon happy, knowing the only thing that can interfere with his plan is out of the way. Soon, he'll get rid of him, but not until Rose hates him.

He slithered down the hall, until he found Rose. She greeted him with a smile.

"Pythor, tonight I was wondering if we can get dinner together." She said. Gwaner's plan was falling into place.

"Can't. I got plans to go on other dates. You're not the only fish in the sea." He said with an evil grin. Tears were welling up in Rose's eyes.  
"I thought we were together. I thought you loved me." Rose said with wet eyes.

"You thought wrong! What to love about you!" Gwaner said. The tears pour out of Rose's eyes like rain. She slithered quickly down the hall until she was out of his sight. Gwaner smiled in delight.

Rose, who didn't know where to go, went into Violets room. Violet was in there writing in an journal, but stopped when Rose came in.  
"Rose! What's wrong?" She asked. Rose tried her best to speak.

"P-Pythor, h-he hates me! H-he doesn't even c-care about me at a-all!" Rose whined. Violet hugged her friend in comfort.  
"Why would you think that?" She asked.

"He t-told me in the h-hall. He acted j-just like..." Rose then stopped crying. She then got up and bolted out of the room.  
"Wait Rose! Where are you going." Violet asked.

Rose opened the doors to the dungeon. Pythor tried his best to open his eyes.

"Ok Gwaner! What did you do to Pythor!" Rose yelled. Pythor's voice was a bit drone and hard hearing.

"I locked him up in the dungeon and disguise myself as him to make you hate him so you can love me." Pythor said, acting like Gwaner.

"P-Pythor?!" She said. Rose opened the doors and got closer to him, but she stopped for a moment.

"Wait, if you're Pythor then tell me something only he knows." Rose commanded.

"The only reason I unleashed the Great Devouror is to get revenge on the people for locking up and starving my tribe." He said. Rose smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Pythor, when I get you out of these chains, I'm gonna kiss every part of your face!" She said.

"You probably want to wait. You may taste a bit of blood." He joked. Rose chuckled as she unchained her love.

'Oh Pythor, you don't know how much I miss you'


	25. Busted

Gwaner smiled whickedly at the potion he was making. His plan was going to accordingly. Soon, Rose will be his.  
Rose walked into the room, with a sneaky smiled. She went up to Gwaner.

"Hey Pythor. After a while, I choose to forgive you. You know, you are right. I'm not the only woman out there." She said. Gwaner was surprised.

'What happened! My plan is falling! Ugh! It doesn't matter. I can just kill Pythor, therefore Rose would never be cured'.' Gwaner thought.  
"That's great! What made you change your mind." He asked.

"I fell in love with someone else." Rose said. Just then, as cue, a knife was held against Gwaner's neck. He growled.  
"You found out, didn't you." He said.

"Big time." Pythor said, still looking like Gwaner.

"You know Gwaner, those dreams you gave me are staring to make sense." Rose said.

"I will get you someday, but for now, you can have your fun." Gwaner said. Suddenly, he disappeared. Rose and Pythor stared in shock, but then shook it off.

"Strangely, that doesn't surprise me as much." Rose said. Pythor smiled and gave her a hug.

"I can't wait till that potion wears off. I can't stand seeing that ugly face." Rose joked. They both laughed.

"So wait, it was Gwaner the whole time. That scumbag!" Violet said. All the generals and Violet were in the meeting room.

"What's even worse is that Rose kissed that scumbag!" She said, with a gross look on her face. Rose shared the same look.

"Ugh! I haven't even thought of that. You know how long we kissed." Rose said.

"Do you want the generals and I leave, because what you're saying is starting to make me uncomfortable." Pythor said, finally looking normal and healed.

"No, no sorry. We need a plan just in case Gwaner tries to get me again." Rose said.

"Why does he even want want to you." Skales asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Rose said. The generals, and Violet looked at her in disbelief.

"You know why. Why haven't you told me! I'm your closest friend." Violet said.

"I'm sorry, it's just, it's about my past." Rose said, as a tear trickled down her eye. Pythor put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She smiled.

"You know, I've just thought of something. We still haven't had our first kiss." Rose said. Pythor blushed.

"We don't have to rush in to things. It'll h-!" Rose jumped onto Pythor and gave him a kiss. All the generals left in disgusted.

'Things are going to be a lot better from now on!'


	26. Garmadon's Replacemaent

Pythor was glad everything was finally back to normal. He did worry a bit. There has been no sign of Gwaner in days.

Rose has been worrying too. She doesn't want to wake up someday married to a snake she despised more than anything.

Still, Rose was happy to be with Pythor. She wouldn't ever leave his side.

Pythor didn't mind, he was glad to be with his beautiful female.

Skales would say the same thing about Violet. When she wasn't with Rose or when Skales wasn't in a meeting, they would be together.

Gwaner, on the other hand was in a terrible mood. His plan, ruin, but, what everyone else didn't know, he had a plan b. He smiled as his plan was going accordingly.

A dark ship sailed slowly overhead. He used his magic to bring it down. All the serpentine stared curiously. Garmadon came off the ship, with a threatening look in his eyes.

"What is going in here! Who are you!" He said with anger in His voice. Gwaner slithered up to him, not intimidated by Garmadon.

"My name is Gwaner, the new captian of this ship." He said. This did not please Garmadon at all.

"I like to see you try. You may be a snake, but I'm not scared of you one bit! The day you control this ship is the day I'm bowing down at you, which is never going to happen." Garmadon said. Gwaner just smiled.

"That day may be coming sooner than you think." Gwaner said. He used his magic to make him bow. Garmadon was confused.

"Wh- What are you." He asked. Gwaner evilly laughed.

"Why, shouldn't you know. I'm your new captain. And if you EVER cross me, you can say goodbye to your son." Gwaner said.

He motioned everybody to get on the ship. He remembered his son mentioning a new snake tribe, but he didn't know they were this dangerous.  
The ship flew away. Gwaner was happy to be in charge again. He can use Garmadon to make the things he desires. His first desire, Rose.

Not too far away Violet was watching. She have to report this right away. She slithered quickly to Ouroboros, hoping it's not too late to save her friend.


	27. Hidden Away

Rose held Pythor's hand as he went over battle plans with the other generals. Skales was lost in thought, and Pythor noticed that his second in command wasn't listening.

"Skales, are you even listening!" He asked. Skales looked up to see the angry king.

"Sorry, I've just haven't seen Violet all day. She went out to get herbs this morning and still isn't back." Skales exclaimed.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon. Anyway, if she was here you still wouldn't be listening!" Pythor said. Skales blushed. He was about to say something when the doors flung opened. Violet was standing there, breathing heavily.

"Violet what's wrong?" Rose asked. Skales went up to her.

"I saw Gwaner talking to Lord Garmadon. He's planning something. Rose we have to do something." Violet said. Rose's eyes opened in fear.  
"G-Gwaner?! Violet how do you know this?" Rose asked.

"When I was coming back to Ouroboros, I saw Gwaner threatening Lord Garmadon to join him." She answered. Rose clunged on to Pythor.

"Rose, calm down. I'm here for you. They'll never get to you. I'll protect you, we all will." Pythor said as he hugged her. Rose smiled. He's right.  
"Thanks Pythor." She said.

"We need to plan something. Gwaner now has an army, including Lord Garmadon. Our tribes will go against us." Fangtom said.

The generals thought for a moment. Skales came up with something, but he didn't really like it.

"I got an idea. Gwaner suspect Rose to be here. If she's somewhere where he doesn't know, then he can't find her." He said.

"I know the perfect place to go. Only Pythor and Violet know the location. Gwaner will never find me." Rose said. She looked up to see Pythor's sad eyes.

"I know we will be separated again, but we got to go through with it. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok. I understand. I just hope it won't be for too long." Pythor said. Rose smiled and kissed his head.

Rose was all packed and ready to leave. All the generals came to say they're goodbyes. Rose hugged Violet and began to parted her way. Pythor went up to her.

"Rose, I want to walk you there. I just want to make sure you'll be safe. Gwaner could get you if you're alone." He said. Rose chuckled.

"Ok. I would love to have a cute bodyguard by my side." She said. Pythor blushed as the generals snickered. Rose held his hand as they left Ouroboros.

They finally made it to the secret place. Pythor was a bit disappointed. He's going to miss her.

"Well, we're here. I hope you won't be here for too long." He said.

"Me either." Rose said as she looked into his deep, pink eyes. She was about to say goodbye when Pythor kissed her. She smiled as they parted.

"Goodbye." She said.

"Goodbye." Pythor replied. He then left as Rose watched him slither away.

Pythor was out of the forest and halfway to Ouroboros. He didn't notice Garmadon's ship behind him until it was too late.  
A cannon ball was shot at him, but missed a by a few feet, but still knocked him to the ground.

Gwaner camed out of it. He smiled wickedly. Behind him was Garmadon and a few other serpentine.

"Well, well, well. Look who we got here. The pethetic king of Ouroboros." Gwaner spat. To constrictai came out of the ground and chained his arms to his back.

"I wonder what Rose would give for her 'beloved.'" Gwaner said. Pythor eyes widen in anger.

"You'll never get her. She's far away from your clutches!" He yelled. Gwaner grabbed his neck to force him to face him.

"I'll get it out of you." He said evilly.

"You'll never get me to speak!" Pythor said.

"I have something to make you!" Gwaner said. He whacked his head so hard and made him fall unconsciously.

Gwaner smirked.


	28. Missing

The generals were in Violet's room chatting away. Pythor hasn't been back for hours and the generals were getting worried.

"Where could he be? He would of came right back." Acidicus questioned.

"Maybe he stayed with Rose a little longer. It could be a while before it'll be safe for her to return to Ouroboros." Skales said.

"Possibly, but he wouldn't take this long." Violet said.

A Skalidor entered the room holding a telescope in his hand.

"Has Pythor returned yet?" Fangtom asked. The general sadly shook his head.

"No, still no sight on him yet, but I did see Garmadon's ship close by." He said.

"Garmadon's?! Guys, what if Gwaner got to him! He'll do horrible things to him! He may even kill him!" Violet said. Skales held her hand in comfort.

"Calm down. We won't let that happen. Skalidor, is that all?" He asked.

"No. Some of the warriors said Garmadon want to speak to us." Skalidor said. The generals looked at Violet. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll talk to them. They may have Pythor, and I don't want anything to happen to him." She said. Skalidor nodded and left the room.

Garmadon and Gwaner smiled whickedly as the generals entered the ship. They had something with them, but it was covered by a sheet.

"What do you want Garmadon!" Skales asked.

"It's not what he wants, it's what I want, and I think you know what it is." Gwaner said.

"You're not getting Rose! She's far from your clutches." Violet said. Gwaner chuckled evilly.

"What about a trade?" He asked.

"There's nothing we would want to trade for Rose!" Violet yelled.

"Oh really." Gwaner then removed the sheet. The generals gasped when they saw Pythor unconcisous.

"Tell me where Rose is, or I'll kill him!" Gwaner said. The generals didn't know what to do.


End file.
